Solangelo's playlist
by SakataOzura
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y Escritos inspirados en una playlist. Se puede encontrar como "Solangelo's Playlist" de mi usuario "Mutou Leslie"/ Enfoque a lo que la relación de Nico Di Angelo y Will Solace significa; con apariciones de los demás semidioses pero enfocándose en el Solangelo./ Créditos a la imagen a "human-with-wheels" en tumblr./


_Look at the stars_  
 _Look how they shine for you_  
 _And everything you do_

 _Yeah, they were all yellow_

Amarillo, sería el color con el que Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades; podría describir a Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y dueño de sus ya muy comunes suspiros y pensamientos.

Desde el término de la batalla contra Gea, el campamento había empezado a experimentar una sensación muy agradable de paz, a veces confundida con monotonía pero que, al menos para el azabache, cada día en el Campamento Mestizo era una sensación nueva para él.

Todo empezó con los tres días obligatorios en la enfermería que el hijo de Apolo le hizo pasar. La mayoría del tiempo se mantuvo en una rutina de dormir, ser revisado, comer aunque no le apeteciera y volver a dormir; a veces conversaba un rato con Will, quien siempre le regalaba esas sonrisas que hacía que las mariposas esqueléticas en el estómago de Nico revolotearan sin parar. Posterior a sus tres días de descanso en los cuales sin duda se recuperó mucho, el rubio le ofreció que se siguiera pasando por la enfermería, como ya le había dicho, mínimo para saludar, oferta que claro el rey de los fantasmas no rechazó y el visitar al de intensos ojos azules se volvió una cosa de todos los días.

Al principio pensó que quizá lo que sentía por Will no era atracción sino admiración puesto que él sabía que era buen médico pero solo necesitó verlo en acción para comprender que no solo era bueno, sino un excelente doctor, muy dedicado y siempre poniendo a los demás antes que su persona, siempre tenía tiempo de sobra para preocuparse por Nico y eso le gustaba. Sin embargo mientras más pasaba tiempo con él, más se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado; no era una simple atracción, era amor verdadero y pensar solo eso ya hacía que las mariposas en su estómago quisieran salir de repente.

Es común que los hijos de Apolo se paseen con sus radiantes sonrisas, su calor natural y un brillo común que los caracterizaba, como si el sol siempre estuviera iluminándolos así fuera de noche.

No sabía si era por el amor que sentía por Will o si en verdad este hacía que todo a su al rededor brillara pero, notaba algo diferente en él, algo que no todos sus hermanos poseían. Era como si él completo fuera amarillo. Un color mucho más brillante que el blanco, un amarillo tan puro que te recordaba a los primeros rayos matutinos, que te mantenía cálido, que te recordaba lo que era estar vivo.

Y todo era más claro al caer la noche, aunque suene irónico.

Parecía como si todas las estrellas brillaran solo para Will, como si estas al notar su presencia se encendieran como millones de focos navideños; un brillo que hacía destacar al rubio, que aunque los demás no lo vieran, Nico podía notar lo brillante que era. De hecho tenía la incertidumbre de ser tragado permanentemente por esa luz cegadora, pero al tratarse del hijo de Apolo, poco le importaba.

Un día después de la fogata Nico y Will se sentaron un rato en el claro cerca del lago donde los reflejos de las estrellas parecía fundirse con el agua. Ya lograba controlar sus nervios al estar cerca del mayor, pero aún así podía escuchar su corazón retumbar a mil por hora.

"Son bellas ¿no?" preguntó el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al menor quien dio un ligero saltito ya que habían estado en silencio un buen rato. Le escuchó un tanto confundido hasta que siguió su vista al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban de nuevo.

 _"Mira como brillan para ti..."_ pensó el hijo de Hades al notar que tintineaban cada que Will posaba sus ojos en estas, como si estuvieran felices de que las vieran, y luego pasó su vista al hijo de Apolo y se encogió un poco al observarlo.

Sus cabellos dorados parecían brillar como si estuvieran hechos de oro puro, sus ojos profundos de color azul cielo que te recordaban a un cielo despejado hacían que te perdieras en ellos y su piel perfectamente bronceada pero aún así con un matiz de palidez que dejaba ver unas pocas pecas tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos.

Todo Will Solace hacía que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas, que las mariposas se volvieran algo así como perros del infierno tratando de salir desesperadamente de una jaula. Su sonrisa encantadora, la forma en que lo miraba como alguien normal, no al hijo de Hades con poderes tenebrosos que todos evitaban, sino como un buen amigo, sin juzgarlo y sin temerle; la manera en que se preocupaba por él y la manera en que lo regañaba cuando no obedecía. Su voz melodiosa que siempre le tranquilizaba, esa calidez característica que le quitaba el frío, el impulso nervioso de enrollar y desenrollar una venda en su muñeca cada vez que se encontraba nervioso, las ojeras que a veces se le marcaban cuando debía hacer una jornada larga en la enfermería, todo lo que era él le encantaba.

"Si... definitivamente amarillo." susurró Nico quien soltó una ligera sonrisa.

Amaba a Will Solace, no era una simple atracción, lo amaba mucho y quería ser parte de esa luz tan cegadora de color amarillo.

 _Look at the stars_  
 _Look how they shine for you_

 _And everything you do..._

 _ **Yellow - Coldplay**_

 **¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**  
 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este grupo de drabbles que publicaré, igual lo tengo publicado en Wattpad así que espero que les guste ;u;**  
 **Ave semidioses, y nos vemos en la próxima 3**


End file.
